Disyuntiva
by B. Astoria de Slytherin
Summary: El lado crudo de un cuento rosa, ¿habrá un vivieron feliz para siempre? / continuación alternativa de "Suave Aroma a Canela"


**Hola ¿alguien me recuerda por aquí? Bueno, eh regresado y con ideas un tanto abstractas, debo aclarar que este fic es una versión de las muchas que pensé para continuar "Suave aroma a canela" que publique hace cuatro años, ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo no? No se, esto lo hago con el fin de celebrar 5 años en enero de ese pequeño fic que publique, sé que estamos en septiembre pero planeo acabarlo a más tardar en enero entonces, es como mi propia celebración que comparto con ustedes de esta manera, ya que ese pequeño fic fue mi primer fic publicado en fanfiction, dicho lo anterior los dejo con esta continuación alternativa.**

 **Quiero aclarar que este fic, se debería poder entender sin el otro por lo cual si te da pereza entrar a mi perfil y buscar el fic hasta debajo de los que eh publicado, no hay problema se puede.**

 **Esta es una versión más cruda del otro fic, tal vez por eso no lo puse como continuación a esa un tanto más rosa. Nos leemos abajo**

 **Aclaración: Digimon no me pertenece ni Mimi ni Los hermanos Ishida-Takashi ni nadie Ni Taichi por mucho que lo secuestre…. T-T**

" _ **Disyuntiva "**_

 **Capítulo 1**

"¿ _Por qué caemos?, para aprender de nuestros golpes y de nuestras cicatrices"_

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le dejaban y lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitían, era de noche y lo único que se escuchaba en la calle era el retumbar de tus pasos, pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, se detuvo un momento para poder retirarse con una fuerza exagerada las pequeñas gotas de agua apenas visibles en su cara.

–¡detente! –

Como si el sonido de esa voz fuera un anuncio de que debía seguir corriendo, se quitó sus tacones y siguió su trayecto, sin importar si su vestido se arrugara, lo único que quería hacer era escapar de él.

–¡Mimi por favor detente! –

Volvió a escuchar la voz pero un poco más cerca, sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que la alcanzara, aun así siguió su recorrido, sus piernas ya no le respondían, se sentía cansada había corrido por mínimo veinte minutos y lo único que quería era desaparecer y ocurrió lo predecible para alguien como ella que poca practica tenía en actividades físicas, resbalo.

Y fue ahí que lo supo que ya no había escapatoria, fue cuando dejo salir sus sentimientos, sentada sobre la cera lloro, arruino su maquillaje arruino, no le importo apartar su cabello enmarañado por el viento, lloro como hace tantos años no lo hacía.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso o si en realidad paso tanto tiempo como ella pensaba, pero unos zapatos negros se pusieron en su campo de visión, el dueño con una respiración entre cortada se agacho, para estar a su altura y sin previo aviso la beso desesperadamente, con urgencia con locura y vehemencia y ella no lo aparto.

–maldita sea Mimi estamos juntos en esto– le dijo el joven viéndola a los ojos después de separarse.

O-O-O-O-O-O

 _En otras noticias el Idol de hace unos años Yamato Ishida, famoso por su canción "Eternity" entre otros grandes éxitos, que actualmente se encuentra retirado de los escenarios, regreso a ser noticia, esta vez por su apresurada ruptura con su novia Mimi Tachikawa, se cree que se debió a una infidelidad por alguno de los dos, fuertes rumores dicen que algo tiene que ver el hermano menor de Yamato su nombre Takeru…._

En ese momento apago el televisor del pequeño Motel en el que se encontraba, giro su cigarro en sus dedos, fue cuestión de segundos en que uso su encendedor para meter nicótica a su organismo, la necesitaba, necesitaba para calmarse y para pensar como resolvería toda esa mierda que se encontraba su vida.

Sonrió con ironía era el quien había sido el infie,l era el que se apartó de Mimi, era el quien tenía sexo con otra mujer mientras Mimi lo esperaba en su casa, él era el maldito infiel y ahora su hermano y su ex estaban en el ojo del huracán, por su antiguo pasado como Idol.

Y volvió esa pregunta que se había hecho las últimas cuatro semanas desde su rompimiento con Mimi ¿Por qué la engaño? No fue por amor a otra mujer, Midori era buena en el sexo pero no era por eso, porque en la intimidad no tenía queja de Mimi, entonces ¿que fue?

Y siempre estaba la misma respuesta, el podrido era el, había dañado a Mimi, por su incapacidad de poder estar en un solo lugar, no podía no era su naturaleza, quiso a Mimi pero más quería su independencia.

Pensó que con ella todo sería diferente que lo único que faltaba era azúcar a su vida pero no, solo lastimaba a las personas que lo apreciaban y la castaña no fue la excepción.

Una calada más al cigarro y lo boto al piso, era hora de salir y dar la cara, si Mimi y su hermano tenían algo, era cosa de ellos mientras arreglaría un poco su parte, eso era lo correcto.

Tomo su celular y tecleo el número del cual tenía cinco llamadas perdidas

–Taichi, soy yo Yamato, estoy bien necesito un favor–

Suspiro era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

–por favor no llores..–

–No puedo, lo intento pero no puedo, de verdad me siento como una basura la peor escoria que existe en Japón –

Le dolía verla así, desgastada por todo ese conflicto donde no era la responsable si no solo era una víctima de los juegos de la vida.

–no eres ninguna escoria Mimi, eres una mujer extraordinaria que ha salido adelante, cuéntame porque huías de mi déjame ayudarte, todo estará bien…–

Ella lo miro con toda la intensidad que podía, intentaba hacerle caso, intentaba creer que todo saldría bien, que podría estar tranquila, lo quiso creer lo intento, lo acompaño a esa fiesta creyendo que si ,todo estaría bien y no fue así.

Primero encontrarse a la mujer con la cual Yamato le era infiel y que ella le escupiera todo su veneno lo soporto, pero no pensó que ir a esa fiesta con Takeru saldría así. Cerró los ojos sacando esa imagen de su cabeza eso que hace pocas horas había pasado, sintió el cálido abrazo de Takeru.

–Aléjate de mí por favor- no fue un reclamo, fue una suplica

–Mimi…– hubiera preferido mil veces que le gritara a escuchar ese tono de voz

–¿Sabes por qué Salí huyendo de esa fiesta? – pregunto ella mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas nuevamente. El rubio no se movió no podía, divisaba su dolor a través de sus ojos– por esto- la castaña le enseño una revista.

Takeru la tomo en sus manos, en la portada podría verse a sí mismo, a Yamato y a ella. Con el titular _"la manzana de la discordia en los Ishida" Mimi Tachikawa la mujer capaz de separar a dos hermanos por su ego Pag.23_

–esto no.. – empezó a decir el rubio

–¿esto no que? ¿no importa? Takeru ante todo Japón soy una zorra que no tuvo suficiente con Yamato, si no que ahora voy con su hermano menor–

–Pero tú y yo sabemos que así no fueron las cosas–

–da igual ¿no? Estoy contigo ahora y tienen razón soy una zorra, porque me tuve que enamorar del hermano pequeño de mi ex novio. –

–Mimi, busquemos a Yamato él puede desmentir todo esto. –

– ¿y que le diremos Takeru? Oye Yamato ¿te acuerdas que le fuiste infiel a Mimi bueno mientras te metías en la cama con otra, algo surgió entre nosotros, pero no es una zorra, solo que si es cierto que ahora está conmigo–

–Mimi él puede ser nuestro único aliado, te lo debe y sabes que así no fueron las cosas–

–¿Tienes alguna idea de donde está tu hermano ahora?- volvió a contestar Mimi a lo que el rubio negó con la cabeza –esto no tiene caso–

El rubio la miro sorprendido y tomando su cara entre sus manos –¿qué quieres decir con eso? – le pregunto.

No sé si pueda soportar estar en un país donde fui degradada a poco menos que una Zorra– y lo miro fijamente– te quiero pero regreso a USA.

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí es que le diste una oportunidad a mi fic me encantaría saber tu opinión en un review.**

 **Bueno antes de odiar a Mimi o a Yamato y compadecer a Takeru,**

 **Hay que dejar unas cosa en claro, Japón es un país súper tradicionalista por lo tanto no es tan bien visto que una mujer salga con un chico y luego salga con su hermano. Esto en si es la trama y principal conflicto del fic.**

 **Ahora que Mimi está en dos problemas, como toda mujer Japonesa no quiere una mala reputación, está haciendo lo único que le queda por hacer huir, es difícil pero es así. Y se debata en el amor que siente por Takeru.**

 **Aún falta que les presente bien la relación de Takeru y Mimi, el siguiente capítulo lo entenderán mejor, este es como una introducción. (o leer el fic aroma a canela si no pueden esperar para entender mejor )**

 **Y bueno como dije en Aroma, la única forma de que la relación de Takeru y Mimi funcione en mi cabeza es si Yamato es un maldito. ¿Por que? Porque lo amo demasiado y prefiero que haga sufrir a que el sufra. (lo se tengo problemas).**

 **Quiero saber sus comentarios**

 **¿la sigo? ¿muy loca mi idea? En fin saludos**

 **B. Astoria de Slytherin**


End file.
